Perdue
by CursedFiddle20
Summary: Après un tragique événement, peut-on réellement remonter la pente ?


_« Qui suis-je ? Qui étais-je ? Qui serai-je ? »_

 _« Qui suis-je ? Qui étais-je ? Qui serai-je ? »_

 _« Qui suis-je ? Qui étais-je ? Qui serai-je ? »_

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. J'ai beau tenté de chercher une réponse, je ne trouve pas. Tout est si flou. Je ne comprends plus dans quel monde je vis. Je me perds de jour en jour, d'heure en heure, de seconde en seconde ... _«Qui suis-je ? Qui étais-je ? Qui serai-je ? »_. Ces questions me reviennent en permanence. Elles me tourmentent, faisant de moi quelqu'un de vide. Je suis bien là physiquement, mais l'esprit part loin. Il quitte ce corps, qui est le mien, dans lequel je me sens étrangère. Il ne me correspond pas. Ce corps ni trop grand, ni trop petit, sans muscle, mais pas obèse. Il possède des cheveux longs, ondulés, bruns et des yeux verts clairs. Sa tête rectiligne, la mâchoire carrée, la peau mate, les dents blanches, les lèvres rosées, le visage neutre, blasé, sans dévotion d'intérêt pour ce qui se passe devant lui. Même le bruit de mes camarades de classe discutant de leur week-end de beuverie, n'intéresse pas mon ouïe, de toute manière que je ne sors pas. N'ayant plus d'amis, je préfère rester seule que mal accompagnée. Où sont ceux qui m'entourais autrefois? Partis. Le fait de redoubler une année à cause d'un manque de travail, peut vous faire perdre tous ces gens qui vous entourent, devenant presque la risée de la famille, car votre soeur a tout réussi. Ces études avec mention très bien, un bon travail, un futur mari et un futur bébé, et tout cela à vingt-sept ans. Il y a de quoi avoir honte, quand on a vingt ans et toujours en deuxième année de gymnase, sans personnes à qui parler ou à voir. Je ne blâme personne, à part moi. A qui puis-je en vouloir? Je ne suis qu'une ratée. Une ratée qui ne sait que faire de sa vie, dont les parents ne lui prévoient aucun avenir. Mes notes ne sont pas les plus glorieuses, mais elles sont satisfaisantes. Mon aînée à eu ces belles notes qu'on envie, elle a eu ces beaux discours hypocrites d'un prof félicitant son élève de sa «grande» réussite, elle a eu ces amis qui ne connaisse que son nom à cause de cette pseudo popularité. Et moi ? Qu'ai-je eu ? Qu'ai-je reçu ? Rien. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une pauvre fille, qui cherche désespérément sa place au sein de ce monde trop faux.

 _« Qui suis-je ? Qui étais-je ? Qui serai-je ? »_

 _« Qui suis-je ? Qui étais-je ? Qui serai-je ? »_

 _« Qui suis-je ? Qui étais-je ? Qui serai-je ? »_

Je ne suis personne. Je porte un prénom qui est beaucoup trop commun: Alexandra. Lexa pour les proches. Je veux trouver des réponses à ces questions qui sont dans mon esprit. Aucunes ne viennent. Existent-elles seulement? Ma quête de moi savoir a-t-elle une fin? Finalement sommes-nous réellement maître de nous-même ? même en Suisse ? Le pays le plus «démocratique» que je connaisse ?

Je suis assise au deuxième rang, côté à la fenêtre. Mes yeux fixent l'horloge sans la voir, alors je détourne le regard. Nous sommes en plein mois de février, la neige tombe à flots imprégnant le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse sous son duvet de glace blanc, laissant place à un paysage vierge de traces. Malheureusement cela ne dure pas, les premiers élèves souillent déjà ce parterre immaculé de leurs chaussures sales. Je lâche un soupir désabusé. Désabusée par ce cours d'allemand sans fin, désabusée par ces courants d'air qui m'agressent, désabusée par mes camarades de classe qui perdent leur salive inutilement, désabusée par mon état dépressif et suicidaire, pourtant je ne veux pas mourir. J'attends simplement ma mort avec impatience. Je l'accueillerai à bras ouverts et avec un sourire franc, pas comme celui que je sors pour faire plaisir. Peut-on considérer cela comme une envie de suicide? Peut-être. Je n'ai que vingt ans et le simple fait de vivre me dégoûte.

Cinq minutes minutes avant que sonne l'heure d'une cigarette. Le bruit de feuilles qui se rangent et de trousses qui se ferment envahissent la classe. Plus personne n'écoute le pauvre professeur d'allemand qui essaie tant bien que mal à obtenir le silence, ainsi que l'attention de tout le monde, en vain.

 _« Qui suis-je ? Qui étais-je ? Qui serai-je ? »_

 _« Qui suis-je ? Qui étais-je ? Qui serai-je ? »_

 _« Qui suis-je ? Qui étais-je ? Qui serai-je ? »_

A la sonnerie tout le monde se précipite dehors pour se détendre pour une quinzaine de minutes. Je suis la dernière à partir, comme toujours. Je marche d'un pas lent à l'extérieur, à l'étage inférieur qui me conduirait à la cour du gymnase. Je prend place, non sur l'un des bancs parfaitement alignés et symétriques, mais contre le mur qui sépare l'ascenseur et moi, à côté du vieux cendrier rouge, qu'on a, involontairement, martyrisé quelques fois avec ceux qui furent mes meilleures amies. Ces souvenirs me font sourire. Je sors ma clope de son enveloppe qui la protège. Le crissement d'une briquette qui s'allume pour la brûlée. J'inspire cette première bouffée profondément pour qu'elle pénètre mes poumons jusqu'à leur maximum, avant de la recrachée doucement. Un nuage de fumée épaisse apparait devant moi, pendant quelques secondes mélangeant tabac et buée. Une odeur agressive, si commune à la cigarette, démange mes narines. Je répète ce mouvement de lever de bras qui amène ce poison à mes lèvres froides. Six minutes est le temps qu'il me faut pour fumer, deux minutes supplémentaire pour regarder les gens autour de moi et de les maudire d'oser rire et vivre en face de moi, avant que je ne décide de rentrer pour ne pas congeler sur place. Chaque jour, du lundi au vendredi, je réitère ce rituel à la pause de 9h55.

Je me dirige à mon prochain cours. J'aperçois quelques personnes de ma classe, assises par terre en discutant entre elles et envoyant des messages. Comme d'habitude je me pose à l'égard et mets mes écouteurs pour la musique et ne plus les entendre. Le son d'une guitare électrique se manifeste à mes oreilles et le reste des instruments la suivent. Ma tête va entrechoquer le mur derrière moi, et mes yeux se ferment savourant ce moment de tranquillité. Je ne vois plus les gens autour de moi, je ne les écoute plus, j'ai quelques minutes de paix, avant que ça recommence. Je les déteste. Je les haïs tous. Je leurs en veux de pouvoir vivre comme si demain n'existe pas. Comme si tout va bien dans leur vie, comme si rien n'a d'importance, comme si la vie est facile…Et pourtant rien ne va, rien n'est facile, demain existe et tout a de l'importance. Chacun de nos faits et gestes. Chaque message que nous envoyons peut sauver une vie ou la détruire. S'en rendent-ils compte ? Ou font-ils mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Je ne les aime pas sans aucunes raisons valable. Ils ne m'ont jamais rien fait. Bien au contraire, ils essaient de me faire rire et sortir. Ils sont trop gentil pour moi. Au fur et à mesure du temps qui passent, ils ont, enfin, compris que cela ne sert à rien, qu'ils ne peuvent plus rien faire pour moi, que je suis un cas désespéré, comme me le dise si souvent mes parents.

 _« Qui suis-je ? Qui étais-je ? Qui serai-je ? »_

 _« Qui suis-je ? Qui étais-je ? Qui serai-je ? »_

 _« Qui suis-je ? Qui étais-je ? Qui serai-je ? »_

Le prof ouvre la salle, et chacun prend sa place qui lui plait. Je m'assois au deuxième rang à gauche, comme d'habitude. Personne ne viens à côté de moi. Personne ne fait attention à moi, du moins pas quand je n'ai rien à leur acheter, comme un paquet clope ou une bouteille. Bien qu'il ne vienne pas souvent, je suis parfois appelé pour leur rendre ce petit service, qui me fatigue et me révolte. Je pourrai leur dire « non », je ne le fais pas. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, on me demande, je fais, comme une machine. Par moment, je me dis que j'en suis une. Métro, boulot, dodo, voilà mon rythme de vie. Tous les jours, les même gestes, les même paroles, les même discours de mes parents. Ma vie n'a plus rien d'intéressant. Je ne dis pas qu'elle a été autrefois, mais c'était déjà mieux que maintenant. Je me rappelle de l'été, il y a deux ans, cette soirée au bar, le plus belle que j'ai eue, et elle fait partie des dernières …

* * *

 _Elles étaient assis sur la terrasse, sur ces bancs en bois, leur bières sur la table. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Chacunes avaient une cigarette à la main. Elles m'attendaient, je sortis du bar, avec un sourire vrai et franc. Enthousiaste de passé une bonne soirée avec mes meilleures amies et ma copine: Raven, Octavia, Clarke et moi. Je me précipitais à ma place, manquant de renverser ma boisson sur une personne. Elles m'attendaient pour faire « santé ». Je rangeai rapidement mon porte-monnaie dans mon sac. Nous prîmes nos chopes et les levâmes en coeur, elles s'entrechoquèrent faisant un bruit caractéristique au verre, avant de prendre une grande gorgée pour nous déshydrater. Raven avait pris une Guiness, tandis que Clarke, Octavia et moi, avions pris une blonde. Les discussions étaient bons enfants. Soudain, Ocatvia dis en regardant la bière de Raven:_

 _\- La mousse de ta bière, c'est un peu comme du béton._

 _\- Comment ça ? T-elle._

 _\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la mousse est comme du béton liquide. Elle tient tellement bien, que rien ne pourra la traverser._

 _Raven n'avait pas compris que c'était une façon de parler. Evidemment que quelque chose peut passer au travers de la mousse. Elle se baissa pour prendre son portefeuille et y trouver une pièce de dix centimes. Elle nous regarda avec un air sérieux._

 _\- Raven, ça ne va pas tenir, ce n'est que de la mousse, la préviens-je_

 _\- Elle dit que rien ne pourra à la traverser, me répond-elle d'un ton faussement sec._

 _Je levais les mains en l'air en signe de résignation. Je voyais O' sourire discrètement, cachée derrière sa bière. Puis, Rav' laissa tomber cette malheureuse somme dans l'alcool. Nous vîmes la pièce couler au ralenti, provocant des petites bulles sur son passage, jusqu'à entendre le « ding », pour marqué la fin de sa chute. Nous explosions de rire, sauf Raven qui observait son verre puis nous, elle prit un air grave et gronda Octavia.._

 _\- Tu m'as menti !_

 _Nous étions trop occupées à rire, pour répondre à son commentaire. Une moue boudeuse apparue sur son visage. Elle saisit sa bière violemment en regardant sa pièce au fond du verre, avant de boire une gorgée en levant les épaules. Malgré cet « incident », la bonne humeur ne nous quitta pas et la soirée se déroula dans la joie et les rires…_

* * *

 _« Qui suis-je ? Qui étais-je ? Qui serai-je ? »_

 _« Qui suis-je ? Qui étais-je ? Qui serai-je ? »_

 _« Qui suis-je ? Qui étais-je ? Qui serai-je ? »_

12h40, j'arrive chez moi. La voiture de ma soeur, Anya, est dans la cour de notre maison avec celle de mes parents. Je soupire, ça va gueuler, génial ... J'enfonce la clé dans la serrure et ouvre la porte. Mon chien vient à moi en battant la queue en moi réclament des caresses, que je lui offre sans hésitations.

\- Tu n'as pas cours ? moi demande la voix grave de mon père.

\- Oui, mais je vais aller la voir ...

\- Je m'en contrefiche. Je te ramène à l'école.

\- Ca fait deux ans aujourd'hui !

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une priorité !

\- Pour moi oui !

Je bouscule mon père pour rentrer de la cuisine. Ma mère ne me regarde pas et fait comme si je suis pas là. Probablement déçue de mon attitude. Grand bien lui faire! Ma soeur me fixe, mais ne dit rien. Tant mieux. Je n'ai pas besoin de ses commentaires inutiles à ma vie et à la sienne. Je me sers un grand verre d'eau que je bus d'un seul trait.

\- Ne pourrais-tu pas prendre un exemple sur ta soeur pour une fois ? me questionne doucement ma mère.

\- Pardonne-moi si je ne suis pas aussi parfait que Madame, dis-je cynique en désignant Anya de la tête.

\- Parles autrement à maman !

\- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à moi donner, Anya.

\- Pas étonnant, que tu rates ta vie avec ce comportement, déclara-t-elle.

\- Ferme-là, ta voix me détruis les tympans.

\- Très mature ... soupire-t-elle en levant les yeux.

Mon poing se serre. Je résiste à la tentation de lui en mettre une. Je n'en peux plus de cette famille. Chaque chose que je fais ou dis, n'est jamais assez bien pour eux. Seule Anya compte. Madame parfaite, qui réussi tout, qui est parfaitement heureuse, qui reçoit tous les éloges du monde. Moi, je ne suis que son ombre. Celle sur qui on a misé un aboutissement aussi grand que son aînée, mais qui se plante radicalement. Du moins, qui n'est pas la perfection absolue. Je le vois dans leurs yeux, dans leur voix, dans leur comportement envers moi, que je ne suis qu'une pauvre merde qui ne fera jamais rien de sa vie. Si personne ne croit en moi, comment puis-je croire moi-même que j'en suis capable ? Mais ça, personne ne le voit. Personne ne voit que je dois m'en sortir toute seule, personne n'écoute ce que j'endure en silence depuis des années, personne ne sait, parce que personne ne veut comprendre ou cherche à comprendre, à part Clarke. Je les hais. Je les hais tous.

Appuyée sur le plan de travail, je les regarde manger, comme si je n'existe pas. Pour me faire des remarques désobligeantes tout le monde est présent, par contre pour me demander comment s'est passée ma matinée et essayer d'être gentil, tout le monde est absent. Ils me dégoûtent avec leur prochaines belles vacances où ils ne m'incluent pas dedans. Je ne suis que l'option qui leurs permettent de pas débourser un rond pour Athos, mon chien, avec la pension. J'aime mon chien, ça ne me dérange pas, même si je voudrais partir en vacances moi aussi.

 _« Qui suis-je ? Qui étais-je ? Qui serai-je ? »_

 _« Qui suis-je ? Qui étais-je ? Qui serai-je ? »_

 _« Qui suis-je ? Qui étais-je ? Qui serai-je ? »_

Ma chambre est mon seul refuge. Allongée sur le ventre dans mon lit, je pense, je me questionne. Je me sens seule, incomprise par ma famille. Au gymnase, je n'arrive pas à faire des efforts de communication. Trop peureuse pour le faire. Mes camarades ne le font plus, car ils connaissent ma réponse. Tout est de ma faute de ce côté-là, je leurs en veux de bien vivre, au fond c'est à moi que j'en veux de ne pas pouvoir franchir le pas de la sociabilité. J'ai peur de me faire des amis, pour les perdre ensuite. J'ai peur d'aimer, pour me faire quitter après. J'ai peur d'avouer que j'ai peur, car cette faiblesse est si facile à utiliser contre soi. La peur de l'autre, la peur de l'affronter. Est-elle réellement une faiblesse ? N'est-ce pas une force d'avouer qu'on a peur ? Serait-ce donc ça ? Sommes-nous notre meilleur ami ? Ou notre meilleur ennemi ? Comment vaincre cette mélancolie ? Cette tristesse qui n'est pas une, mais qui me fait sentir comme une moins que rien. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas aller bien ? Suis-je trop lâche pour ça ? Est-ce mon passé ? Mon présent ? Ou tout simplement moi ? Et si finalement c'est moi le problème ? Si c'est moi le source de ma nostalgie ? Si tout cela se passe dans ma tête et qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ? Peut-être que mes parents ont raison: je ne suis qu'une ratée. Je n'arrive pas à avancer, je n'arrive pas à me faire des amis en classe. Je ne supporte plus le monde dans lequel je vis. Je ne supporte plus les gens qui m'entourent. Je ne me supporte plus. Qui suis-je ? Qui étais-je ? Qui serai-je ? Je n'attends plus rien de personnes. Je ne veux plus rien de personnes et surtout pas de l'aide, car personne ne m'aider ! Je me pose trop de questions, et c'est difficile. Trop de réflexion, trop de peine, trop compliquée. Personne ne peut me comprendre, même ceux qui essaient, même ceux qui me connaissaient bien et qui tentaient de m'aider. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que moi-même je ne me comprends pas. Alors comment puis-je faire pour me vaincre moi-même ?

 _« Qui suis-je ? Qui étais-je ? Qui serai-je ? »_

 _« Qui suis-je ? Qui étais-je ? Qui serai-je ? »_

 _« Qui suis-je ? Qui étais-je ? Qui serai-je ? »_

Si seulement je savais pourquoi. Pourquoi suis-je ce que je suis ? Pourquoi ne suis-je plus ce que j'étais il y a longtemps ? Suis-je ce que je serai ? Est-ce que je suis ce que je veux devenir ? Ou est-ce que je suis, ce que je dois devenir ? Serai-je quelqu'un ? Serai-je ce que je voudrais être ? Serai-je ce que je devrais être ? Qui suis-je ? Qui étais-je ? Qui serai-je ? Est-ce la raison de cette mélancolie ? Parce que je ne sais pas qui je suis ? Ou est-ce autre chose ? Je pense savoir ce que c'est, en dehors de mes problèmes familiaux, il y a de ça, mais pas que. J'imagine que c'est un tout. Je réfléchis trop à tel point que je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je me rappelle de l'enfance. Quand on se laissait guider aveuglement par nos parents, sans nous poser de questions. Tout était tellement plus facile quand on est enfant.

J'aimerai pouvoir m'en sortir. Etre heureuse, rire et vivre. Retrouver tout cela depuis Clarke. Mes amis d'autrefois ne m'ont jamais rappelé parce que je suis une loque qui ne veut plus rien. Qui n'a plus goût à rien et je leur ai bien fait comprendre. Alors ils sont partis en servant d'excuse leur surplus de travail, alors que je sais qu'il n'en est rien. Je veux juste une épaule sur laquelle me reposer quelques fois, un câlin pour me consoler et une personne qui me dit: « Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca va aller, tu vas voir. Ca ira mieux bientôt ». Même si ce n'est qu'un mensonge. Je n'ai pas réussi à le demander, car je pensais qu'au vu de ma souffrance et de ma peine, ils le verraient. Ils comprendraient que j'aurai besoin de temps, que j'aurai besoin d'eux pour me soutenir dans cette épreuve. Mais non. Seule Clarke le voyait. Elle a toujours réussi à voir ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. Elle trouvait toujours les mots pour me remonter le moral, par ses mots, ses baisers. Par son amour, tout simplement. Personne ne semble comprendre ma peine, ni parents, ni ce qui fût mes amis. Finalement, je les remercie pour m'avoir fait ouvrir les yeux, maintenant je sais qu'ils ne valent rien, ils sont aussi pourri que ma famille. Des fruits gâtés juste bons à jeter au compost.

Couchée sur mon lit à plat ventre, mes bras sécurisent ma tête de leur enveloppe, serrant une feuille, je pleure. Je pleure de lassitude, envers ma vie que je ne maîtrise plus. Je pleure de rage, envers ma famille qui ne cherche pas à comprendre trop pris dans leur monde sans douleur. Je pleure de tristesse, pour avoir perdu la seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimée, pour avoir perdu la seule personne qui tenait vraiment à moi. Je pleure contre moi-même, qui n'a pas vu son mal-être. Suis-je si égoïste pour n'avoir rien vu ? Suis-je si misérable que ça ? Mon corps tremble, mes yeux laissent ses larmes s'évader de leurs prison. Elles laissent de leur chaleur amer, une trace, comme un cheval marqué au fer rouge. Mes mains tirent ma chevelure avec force, cette douleur n'est rien face à ma souffrance morale qui me traversent chaque jour. Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans ce gouffre sans fond, ne trouvant pas la lumière qui me montrera le chemin de la rédemption et du pardon.

 _« Qui suis-je ? Qui étais-je ? Qui serai-je ? »_

 _« Qui suis-je ? Qui étais-je ? Qui serai-je ? »_

 _« Qui suis-je ? Qui étais-je ? Qui serai-je ? »_

La neige continue de purifier ce sol sale. Emmitouflé dans mon manteau noir, mains dans les poche, je m'agenouille devant cette pierre marbrée. Une légère brise agresse mes joues et les rougissent. Je n'ose pas lever mes yeux par peur de craquer une fois de plus. Je souffle un bon coup et me relève. Les lettres dorées croisent mes pupilles, je relis ces mots que j'ai tant vu:

« _Clarke Griffin_

 _13.11.1995-03.02.2015_

 _Une fille, une petite amie, une amie aimée_

 _Que ton repos soit aussi doux que Toi »_

J'émane une feuille chiffonnée de ma poche. Je connais ces mots couchés sur le papier, que j'ai écris ce midi, par coeur. Je les ai lus et relus, encore et encore. Je sens mon coeur tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Je sais que même si Clarke n'est plus présente, elle le sera toujours au fond de moi. Je sais qu'elle peut m'entendre de là où elle est. Je sais qu'elle doit probablement savoir ce que je veux lui dire. Je commence à lire les première ligne d'une voix tremblante:

 _« Clarke, mon amour,_

 _Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'un jour je puisses écrire de tels mots au lieu de te parler. Enfin, je l'imaginais, mais pas maintenant. Je me rappelle encore de nos après-midis de devoirs, après les cours, avant de regarder de la télé-réalité pour rire de la bêtise des candidats ou bien de ces soirées en amoureuses. On n'avait besoin de personnes pour rigoler s'amuser et s'aimer. Les autres ne pouvaient pas nous comprendre._

 _On avait nos délires et nos souvenirs de quinze ans d'amitié, ainsi que deux ans d'amour vrai et pur. Evidemment, Toi et moi avions aussi nos moments de disputes stupides et inutiles sur des choses qui semblent si futiles aujourd'hui. Te rappelles-tu de nos conversations nocturne sur ta terrasse sur le sens de nos vie ? Sur le sens de nos études ? Et de notre avenir ? De nos projets ensemble ? Nous avions passé des nuits et des nuits à discuter, pour comprendre ce qu'on deviendrait plus tard. Te souviens-tu aussi, tu me demandais toujours: « Qui suis-je ? Qui étais-je ? Qui serai-je ? ». Je rigolais en te disant que ça n'avait pas d'importance, qu'on verrait bien dans le futur. Si j'avais su…_

 _Depuis je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser. Je voudrai pouvoir y répondre, pour t'apporter ces réponses qui t'obsédais tant. Et je crois que je me suis perdue moi-même. Tu sais, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir vu que ces questions te rendaient mal. Je m'en veux d'avoir ri de ça, alors que tu étais six pieds sous terre, sans que je sache pourquoi. Et encore, tes parents ont refusé de me montrer ta dernière lettre. Je les comprends. Je n'ai pas été les voir depuis ta disparition. Aurais-je dû ?_

 _Clarke, tu souviens de cette promesse ? Celle que je t'avais faite, avant que tu partes. Tu m'as dis: « Si je devais à mourir, souviens-toi de moi. Mais souviens-toi des bons moments, rigole et vis. Profites de ta vie. Promets-moi que si je devais mourir, tu ne t'abandonneras pas au chagrin. Promets-moi de vivre comme tu le veux et pas comme les autres le veulent. » J'ai ri encore une fois en trouvant cela absurde, cependant j'ai promis. Si j'avais su…_

 _J'aurais dû faire plus attention, maintenant je me doutes bien que tes parents t'ont poussé à bout. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là. Qu'ont-ils pu te dire pour te détruire ? Ton frère adoptif, Lincoln, non plus n'a rien voulu dire. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles, il ne répond pas. Alors j'ai laissé tomber._

 _J'ai laissé tomber, j'ai baissé les bras, je n'ai pas respecté ta promesse. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai peur qu'en avançant je t'oublies. Que tout le monde t'oublies, comme mes géniteurs. Ils ne t'ont jamais aimée et vice versa. J'ai peur d'avoir quelqu'un qui te remplace. Tu as le droit d'être déçue. Seulement, tu ne le seras pas. Tu me diras simplement qu'il n'est jamais trop tard, que je peux encore changer et aller de l'avant. Et surtout, tu me diras tant que tu seras dans mon coeur et dans ma tête, tu vivras à travers moi et mes anecdotes. Et tu sais quoi Clarke ? Tu as raison. Tu as toujours eu raison._

 _Aujourd'hui, je vais avancer. Donner le meilleur de moi-même dans mes études et reconstruire ce que j'ai détruit. Me retrouver, comme je l'ai été avec toi. Tu es ma rédemption et mon pardon. Cette photo que j'ai retrouvée sous mon lit, avant que j'écrive ce dernier paragraphe, celle où l'on est sur ma terrasse, Toi sur mes genoux, Moi te tenant contre mon torse, une bière à la main, souriantes, comme je ne souris plus. J'ai envie de retrouvé ça, ce bonheur que je me suis trop longtemps privée, par peur de t'oublier._

 _Je te promets une dernière chose, nos projets de partir en Australie, je le ferai. Je le ferai pour Toi._

 _Clarke, j'espère que de là où tu es, tu as entendu ces mots qui te sont destinés._

 _Repose en paix, mon amour. On se retrouvera un jour. »_

Je plies la lettre, la range. Mes yeux se posent une dernière fois sur le marbre. Sur cette tombe qui me forçait à voir la vérité en face. Je me suis privé d'être heureuse, par peur. Le temps n'a cessé de tourner, et moi, je n'ai pas bougé. Certaines personnes ont arrêté de m'attendre, alors je les ai laissé filer, parce qu'on avait plus rien en commun. Ils sont mon passé, mais pas Clarke. Elle est mon passé, mon présent et mon futur. Elle fera toujours partie de moi, quoiqu'il arrive. Les autres, ne seront bientôt qu'un vague souvenir qui ne m'atteindra plus.

 _« Qui suis-je ? Qui étais-je ? Qui serai-je ? »_

 _« Qui suis-je ? Qui étais-je ? Qui serai-je ? »_

 _« Qui suis-je ? Qui étais-je ? Qui serai-je ? »_

Quelles importances ont ces questions ? Aucune, seules les réponses ont de l'importance. Clarke voulait connaître ces réponses, alors même si je dois passé ma vie entière pour les trouver, je le ferai. Pour elle et pour moi. Elles m'ont hantée pendant deux ans, désormais, elles font parties de moi, malgré tout. Je me commence à quitter le cimetière d'un pas vif, les épaules légères, et le regard tourné vers l'avenir. Plus rien ne peux m'arrêter.

* * *

Lexa continue de marcher. On distingue encore sous manteau noir derrière cette neige épaisse. Elle venait de terminer son deuil, après deux ans. Elle voulait être en paix, à présent elle l'est. A présent, tout ira bien pour elle. Lexa a compris qu'elle ne pourra jamais l'oublier, même s'elle le voudrait. Clarke a fait parti d'elle, et ce sera ainsi pour l'éternité.

Non loin de la grille, que Lexa a fermé, il y a quelques secondes, une ombre la regardait s'éloigner. Un sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres. Reposée, elle ferme les yeux…

* * *

Bonjour, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me le dire.


End file.
